An Examination
by 99Eighttwo
Summary: [HunHan] Hanya sepenggal kisah Sehun dan Luhan dalam menghadapi masa ujian sekolah mereka yang diiiringi sebuah kisah manis. [Shounen-Ai/OOC] [EXO Sehun Luhan] DRABBLE


**AN EXAMINATION**

**By ****99Eighttwo**

**Sehun – Luhan (HunHan/SeLu)**

**Boys' Love****, ****Shounen-Ai, Slash, Typo(s)****, OOC**

**Drabble**

**Romance**

**T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hanya sepenggal kisah Sehun dan Luhan dalam menghadapi masa ujian sekolah mereka yang diiiringi sebuah kisah manis ^^_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

Cerita ini hanyalah fiktif belaka. Apabila ada kesamaan yang lain-lain hanyalah kebetulan semata. Tanpa ada unsur kesengajaan.

_._

_._

_._

_..._

"_Huft_.."

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya pasrah. Berkali-kali pula dirinya mengetuk-ketukkan pensil di dagunya. Sungguh, penggalan angka dan juga huruf di atas kertas di mejanya itu membuatnya pusing. Demi apapun, ia tak tahu jawaban dari soal itu. Apalagi kesempatan mencontek itu sangat sedikit dan tipis mengingat mata dari pengawas di ruangannya itu berjumlah seribu —menurutnya— yang akan membantainya detik itu juga jika ia tertangkap basah mencontek.

Mata teduh pemuda itu sesekali melirik ke arah pengawas berkacamata tebal itu. Berdo'a dalam hati berharap pengawas ruangan berwajah cantik tapi hati seperti macan mengamuk itu tidak lagi memandang tajam seluruh murid yang berada di ruangan yang sama dengannya.

"Permisi."

Pemuda Oh itu menengok ke arah pintu kelasnya saat sebuah suara menyapa indera pendengarannya. Senyumnya mengembang saat menyadari siapa sosok di ambang pintu itu, seorang gadis berkacamata yang seringkali mewakili sekolahnya dalam perlombaan akademik. Beberapa detik berlalu dan gadis itu mulai masuk saat sang pengawas telah mengijinkannya. _Yeahh.. kesempatan!_, sorak pemuda berkulit pucat itu dalam hati.

Ia bisa melihat gadis itu masuk dengan beberapa lembar kertas di tangan mungilnya, yang Sehun perkirakan lembar kertas itu adalah materi-materi penting sebelum gadis itu mengikuti sebuah perlombaan —lagi—. Dan hal itu sukses mengalihkan perhatian sang pengawas saat gadis bersurai coklat kemerahan itu menyerahkan lembaran tersebut pada pengawas cantik tapi galak —menurut Sehun— itu.

Ia menengok kesana-kemari, memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Mengamati beberapa siswa-siswi yang tengah menjawab beberapa soal. _Ughh.. kenapa mereka tenang sekali mengerjakannya?_, gumam Oh Sehun seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Tapi tepat saat ia kembali menengok, kedua iris matanya itu tak sengaja menangkap seseorang di pojok kanan belakang ruangan kelasnya. Seseorang dengan senyum manisnya. Seseorang dengan suara bak malaikatnya. Seseorang dengan tatapan indahnya. Ia tersenyum memandangi orang itu. Beberapa detik kemudian ia kembali melirik pengawas itu dan mulai menyobek sebuah kertas yang entah ia dapatkan dari mana saat mengetahui sang pengawas masih sibuk dengan gadis yang cukup terkenal di kalangan penghuni sekolahnya.

Ia mengambil _balllpoint_-nya dan mulai menorehkan tinta berwarna hitam itu diatas kertas putih yang ia ambil tadi. Menuliskan beberapa kata dan sesekali ia tersenyum. Saat dirasakannya selesai, ia membaca dan meneliti penggalan kata-kata yang ia tulis. Lalu menggulung-gulung kertas itu berbentuk bulat dan melemparkannya pada pemuda di pojok itu.

...

_Puk!_

"_Auwhh.._"

Pemuda manis itu mengerang pelan nan lirih seraya mengelus-elus kepala sebelah kanannya saat merasa sebuah benda —yang sebenarnya tidak keras, bahkan bisa dikatakan lunak— tepat mengenai kepalanya. Ia memajukan bibir bawahnya. Kembali menjawab beberapa soal dihadapannya ketika seseorang yang duduk di bangku depannya menoleh kebelakang dengan alis yang berkerut.

"Ada apa, Luhan-_ah_?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Baekhyun-_ah_. Hanya kecelakaan kecil." Pemuda manis bernama Luhan itu hanya bisa tersenyum hambar dan menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Meyakinkan pemuda dihadapannya bahwa tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Tapi kau tidak apa-apa, 'kan?"

Luhan menggeleng sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan itu, membuat sang penanya kembali berbalik dan mengerjakan soal-soal yang diberikan sekolah mereka.

Luhan hanya bisa mengeryit heran dan mengerutkan keningnya saat sebuah benda yang berupa kertas digulung bulat itu berada di atas mejanya. Jujur saja, ingin sekali dirinya mengutuk seseorang yang telah mengganggu konsentrasinya dengan cara melemparinya sesuatu yang tak berharga seperti ini. Dan hal itu membuatnya memutuskan untuk mengambil kertas itu. Membukanya, lalu membaca rentetan tulisan disana.

Ia tersenyum membaca tulisan-tulisan. Lalu membalik kertas tersebut dan menuliskan sesuatu disana. Merasa selesai, ia kembali menggulung kertas tersebut dan melemparkannya pada sosok yang disana. Sosok pengirim kertas itu.

"Kau yang dipojok belakang kanan dan kiri, SILAHKAN KELUAR SEKARANG!" Tanpa Luhan sadari pengawas ruangan yang ditempatinya memergokinya tengah melempar kertas. Membuatnya dan seseorang lain berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelas dengan senyum mengembang di antara dua orang itu.

...

...

...

...

_I like you and I love you.. at the first sight ^^ !_

_Oh Sehun_

_I love you too ^^_

_Xi Luhan_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_END_


End file.
